Bulgy
S7 Onwards= |-|Model S. (S3-S7)= |-|Railway Series= Bulgy *'Registration Number': BLG 1 *'Class': AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus *'Builder': Associated Equipment Company *'Built': sometime between 1957 and 1962 *'Drivetrain': 4x2 Bulgy is a double-decker bus, who was once very opposed to railways. Bio Bulgy hated railways, and believed that some day they would all be replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His favourite phrase is "Free the roads!" Bulgy tried to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. Bulgy was determined to get the passengers to Tidmouth before Duck, but got stuck under a bridge after attempting to take a short cut. After Duck safely brought his passengers across the bridge and back to their destination, Bulgy's lies were exposed, and soon "nobody would believe his destination boards". Eventually he was turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". Bulgy was later given a second chance and was brought back to the road to help with passengers while Thomas and Emily needed repairs, but after his driver brought him back to his field for the night after he was restored, the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. He was then turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables, because they do not lay eggs and they never complain. Despite this he has been seen multiple times back in his original livery. Persona Bulgy was a very cold and cynical double-decker bus. He firmly believed that the roadways were superior than railways, and would occasionally lie to get himself out of trouble. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features in the "Thomas Gets Bumped", "Thomas and the Jet Engine", "Thomas and the Toy Workshop" and "Thomas and the Treasure" DVDs, Bulgy has no scruples and knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam, and is good friends with Diesel. Basis Bulgy is based on an AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus. Bulgy's Friend and the Special Bus Service are also members of this class. Livery Bulgy was previously painted red and cream, but after becoming a vegetable bus he was painted green and cream. He has since gone back to his old livery. He had a sign on his left side reading "Railway Bus" and another sign on his right side reading "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". He also has a sign on his front and back, reading "FREE THE ROADS". When he was repainted, the signs on his sides were replaced by green ones reading "MOBILE GROCERY STORE" in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Daisuke Gōri (Japan; third and seventh seasons) Trivia * Bulgy has a special nameboard that was shown only on airings in Japan. * Even though Oliver states that he only calls Bulgy such in his debut episode, his nameplates still read Bulgy. * According to the clearance sign that appears on the bridge in the Railway Series and the Television series, Bulgy is approximately 14 feet and 9 inches tall. ** This means he is the first character in the franchise with a confirmed height. * Bulgy and Diesel are apparently good friends. * Bulgy's model (in original red livery) has been put on display at Drayton Manor. His front bumper has been removed and his left side side (viewer's right) has been cracked. * Bulgy uses Dunlop brand tyres. * In the UK narration, Bulgy develops a nasally voice in the seventh season. * According to the magazine story, Playbus, Bertie and Bulgy are cousins. * The Official Website states that he is now a refreshment stand. However, this could be a mistake. *In magazines, he has been converted into a playbus and a greenhouse. Quotes :The bus watched the passengers happily milling round the Small Railway. :"Stupid nonsense! I wouldn't have brought 'em if I'd known. I'd have had a breakdown or something." :"I'm glad you didn't," smiled Duck. "You'd have spoilt their fun. Look how they're enjoying themselves!" :"Pah!" snorted the bus. "Enjoyment's all you engines live for, taking the petrol from the tanks of us workers. Come the revolution," he went on fiercely, "railways'll be ripped up. Cars 'and coaches'll ''(buses) trample their remains. Free the roads from Railway Tyranny!" - Bulgy argues to Duck, and talks about the 'Road Revolution', "Bulgy", "Oliver the Western Engine". :Duck's train was to be first out, but he had few passengers. He was soon to know why! :"''Look!" shrilled Oliver. "Look at Bulgy! He's a mean Scarlet Deceiver!" :Bulgy had turned to leave. They could now see his other side. It had on it RAILWAY BUS. :"STOP!" yelled Staff and engines; but too late. :"Yah! Boo! Snubs!" jeered Bulgy. :He roared away. The unsuspecting passengers waved happily. :"Come on!" puffed Duck. :He, Alice and Mirabel trundled unhappily away. Alice and Mirabel chattered crossly. :"The nasty old thief, he's stolen our people!" - Bulgy steals Duck and Oliver's passengers, "Bulgy", "Oliver the Western Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued 2010; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (both liveries; discontinued) * TrackMaster (green livery; discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Tomica * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up (green livery; Japan only) * Nakayoshi (red and green; only available with Caroline; red discontinued) Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:The Little Western Category:Buses